Déjà Vu
Déjà Vu is the thirteenth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring American rapper Jay-Z, for her second studio album B'Day. It was released on June 24, 2006. Lyrics Bass (Uh) Hi-hat (Uh) 808 (Uh) Jay (UH-huh, ready, uh-Huh) Let's go get 'em (Uh-huh) C'mon (C'mon) I used to run base like Juan Pierre Now I run the bass hi-hat and the snare I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags Now I bag B. (Boy, you hurtin' that) Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at Now be everywhere, the nerve of rap The audacity to have me with them curtains back Me and B., she about to sting, stand back Baby, seem like everywhere I go, I see you From your eyes I smile, it's like I breathe you Helplessly I reminisce, don't want to Compare nobody to you Boy, I try to catch myself, but I'm outta control Your sexiness is so appealing, I can't let it go Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby, I swear it's Déjà Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby, I swear it's Déjà Vu Seeing, things that I know can't be, am I dreaming? When I saw you walkin' past me almost called your name Got a better glimpse and then I looked away Feels like I'm losing it Boy, I try to catch myself, but I'm outta control Your sexiness is so appealing, I can't let it go Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby, I swear it's Déjà Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby, I swear it's Déjà Vu Yes, Hova's flow so unusual Baby girl you should already know It's H-O, light up the dro 'Cause you gonna need help tryna study my, bounce Flow, blow, what's the difference? One you take in vein while the other you sniffin' It's still dope, po-po try to convict him Thats a no-go my dough keep the scales tippin' Like 4-4s, like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N Blow wind, so Chicago of him Is he the best ever? That's the argu-a-ment I don't make the list, don't be mad at me I just make the hits like a factory I'm just one of one, nothin' after me No Déjà Vu, just me and my- (OH!) Baby, I can't go anywhere Without thinking that you're there Seems like you're everywhere, it's true Gotta be having Deja Vu 'Cause in my mind I want you here Get on the next plane, I don't care Is it because I'm missin' you That I'm having Déjà Vu? Boy, I try to catch myself, but I'm outta control Your sexiness is so appealing, I can't let it go Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby, I swear it's Déjà Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby, I swear it's Déjà Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby, I swear it's Déjà Vu Know that I can't get over you 'Cause everything I see is you And I don't want no substitute Baby, I swear it's Déjà Vu Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Jay-Z Category:B'Day Category:Déjà Vu